Tú Eres
by Michelle Anders
Summary: "¿Listo, hombre?" One-Shot.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Como siempre, espero lo mejor.

Estoy emocionada porque esto es una continuación para otra de mis historias "Operación de Año Nuevo: Plan B". Y sí, se supone que debería de haberla publicado el 31 de diciembre, pero estaba en un lugar sin internet.

La trama está situada 4 años después, el tiempo que ha pasado desde que publiqué la otra. Y sí, esta también está inspirada en una canción. Se llama _"U R"_ de una artista coreana, Taeyeon, de Girls' Generation. Si gustan, pueden escucharla y buscar la traducción de la letra.g

 **Nota:** No es necesario que lean la otra historia.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni "Los Jóvenes Titanes" ni la canción "U R" de Taeyeon me pertenecen._

* * *

 _You are always beside me,_

 _You are inside of my tender heart,_

 _Even more shining and beautifully,_

 _It fills the night sky._

 _You're my star,_

 _Yeah, you are._

U R

* * *

Richard Grayson se consideraba como un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo: tomaba buenas decisiones en el tiempo indicado, nunca dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad cuando se le presentaba y siempre eran acertadas. La seguridad en sí mismo era esencial en su línea de trabajo para convencer y hacer tratos con otras empresas. Nunca dudaba de su intelecto ni de su oratoria.

Excepto cuando se trataba de ella.

Kori Anders lograba hacer que él tartamudeara y se volviera una pila de baba con el único hecho de estar en la misma sala que él, aun cuando ya llevaban cuatro años de noviazgo. Él era un caso totalmente perdido desde el día en que por accidente lo besó.

Lo cual había ocurrido el día en que se conocieron.

Estaba jodido desde el primer día.

Con un gran respiro y una última revisión a su aspecto, Richard entró a la sala en donde sus amigos estaban. El 31 de diciembre había llegado otra vez y como cada año, una mega fiesta era organizada. La del año pasada había sido en la mansión Dayton, Garfield siendo el organizador. Esta vez le tocó a Richard ser el anfitrión.

"Nene, te ves tan apuesto como el día en que te conocí."

Él se rió. "Si no fuera porque estás con Jenni, realmente pensaría que eres gay."

Wally le dio un trago a su bebida. "Lo sería por ti, bebé." Él lo abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cuánto has tomado?" Le preguntó Richard separándose de su amigo hiperactivo.

"Lo suficiente para decir tonterías, pero no lo necesario para hacerlas." Una voz dijo. Era Roy Harper. "Dale un poco más, y orinará en tu sala como lo hizo en casa de Gar."

"¡Viejo! Eso no se dice…"

"Todo mundo lo sabe." Le contestó Roy.

"No tienes remedio, Wallace." Dijo Richard entre risas.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo tiene."

"Ya deberías parar, o Jenni te colgará de los huevos." Le dijo Roy.

Wally tomó lo último que le quedaba en su vaso. "Aguafiestas."

Roy rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Richard. "Viejo, no es que te quiera correr, pero, ¿qué no es hora de irte?"

Richard volteó a ver el reloj. 11:35.

Ya era hora.

Wally le puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró serio. Eso no se veía todos los días. "¿Listo, hombre?"

Richard le sonrió a su mejor amigo, "Nací listo." Y se fue.

O eso quería creer. La verdad es que se estaba muriendo de nervios. Esperaba que lo que había ensayado no se le fuera a olvidar a la mera hora. No podía lucir como un total idiota enfrente de ella, claro que no.

Pasando en medio de todos los invitados, hizo su camino hacia Kori. Durante su recorrido recibió pulgares en alto de Gar y Victor, comentarios de _'Ya era hora'_ y sonrisas de parte de algunas chicas que sabían a qué iba. Por lo menos contaba con el apoyo de todos.

Sentada en uno de la sala lounge, finalmente encontró al inconfundible tono rojizo de su cabellera, que estaba mostrándose en su totalidad a él ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas. Pero no estaba sola. Rachel y ella estaban teniendo una plática muy amena.

Él tocó su hombro con una mano y Kori lo volteó a ver, sonriéndole sólo como ella lo hace.

"Kori, ¿te importa si salimos un rato al patio? Es importante."

"En lo absoluto." Volteó y miro a Rachel, "Nos vemos al rato."

Richard tomó su mano y guío el camino, abriéndole la puerta que conducía al patio y cediéndole el paso. Cuando salió y se volteó para cerrar la puerta, vio que Wally le estaba dando sus dos pulgares en alto. Él sólo se rio y cerró la puerta.

"Caminemos" Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kori.

Su caminata fue silenciosa, pero no incómoda. Como cada año, la mansión era decorada con hermosas luces y su patio no era la excepción. Parecía como un jardín mágico el cual podría estar admirando por horas. Además, la nieve lo hacía lucir más maravilloso.

Kori amaba jugar con la nieve. En su país natal, Tamaran, nunca nevaba ya que se encontraba en el Ecuador. Siempre fantaseaba lo que sería hacer angelitos de nieve y monos de nieve. Se imaginaba a ella junto con sus hermanos lanzándose bolas de nieve y riéndose de las expresiones que Ryan haría cuando Koma le lanzara una en su cara.

"Kori," La susodicha lo volteó a ver. Richard continuó, "Tú más que nadie sabes que mi mundo por un largo tiempo fue un total desastre."

Continuó, "Hace más de 13 años, un niño vivía feliz con sus padres en un circo. Tenían un acto llamado _'Los Graysons Voladores'_ , y los tres eran muy felices. Iban de una ciudad a otra y sus presentaciones eran siempre muy aclamadas."

Ella pudo notar ese toque de melancolía con que hablaba Richard cada vez que hablaba de su pasado. Él tomó aire y siguió, "Un día, el circo llegó a aquí, a Gótica. El niño estaba paseándose por el lugar cuando escuchó las voces de dos hombres tratando de extorsionar al dueño del circo a cambio de protección, pero este se negó y los corrió. El niño salió asustado, pero no le dijo nada de lo que había escuchado sus papás.

El acto de los Graysons se llegó y los extorsionistas hicieron lo suyo: sabotearon las cuerdas con ácido, haciendo que los papás del niño cayeran al suelo.

Como cualquiera, el niño estaba asustado. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Pero gracias a Dios que Bruce se encontraba ahí. Él sabía lo que era perder a tus padres frente a tus ojos y lo acogió. Pero Bruce no tenía idea de cómo criar a un hijo. Él casi nunca estaba en casa y viajaba mucho por ser un importante hombre de negocios. Aunque cuando estaba, lo llevaba a ver películas o jugar básquetbol. Alfred también era de bastante ayuda para el desarrollo del niño.

El niño se convirtió en joven y no tuvo una gran experiencia en sus primeros años de adolescencia. Sí, tenía amigos, pero nunca estaba seguro si lo querían por interés o porque realmente les agradaba. Él era, después de todo, el hijo adoptivo de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Gótica. Pero todo mejoró cuando él entró a la preparatoria, cuando conoció a una recién llegada de un país lejano." Esto atrajo en especial la atención de Kori.

"Ella se veía muy confundida el primer día, dado que no conocía a la perfección nuestro idioma. Más tarde ese mismo día, ella lo besó por accidente." Kori se rio un poco al escuchar el relato de su novio. Él sólo sonrió y continuó, "Eso fue algo de lo que él no se quejó. Eso marcó lo que fue el comienzo de una buena amistad, además de encontrar a un amante de la tecnología, un vegano y a una amante de la lectura para terminar este inusual grupo de amigos.

Todos tenían –perdón, _tienen_ \- personalidades muy distintas. Él, con la personalidad que un muro podía demostrar, sólo podía ser contrastado con la forma de ser de aquella recién llegada, quien lo sacaba de su trabajo excesivo para que se pudiera relajar y ver la luz del sol, algo que a veces no hacía por estar haciendo los tontos reportes que Bruce le ordenaba que hiciera. Y aunque a veces la rechazaba y la dejaba en visto cuando sus mensajes se volvían insistentes, él sonreía como idiota al teléfono porque sabía sus buenas intenciones.

Todo lo que él creía que era más confidencial, lo que nunca le diría a nadie, ella terminaba sabiéndolo. Aunque confiaba en sus amigos con toda su vida, tenía cierta inclinación hacia ella para contarle lo que le estaba molestando. Era tan fácil ir con ella para decirle lo mucho que estaba frustrado o lo mucho que odiaba tener que ser el sucesor de Bruce cuando en realidad él quería unirse a la policía.

Los dos estaban enamorados, realmente enamorados. Pero como siempre, el idiota de él no quería aceptar la realidad.

Sus amigos intentaron juntarlos una vez, pero no salió como se esperaba." Los dos se rieron al recordar lo que había sucedido.

"Todo fue hasta hace cuatro años, cuando sus amigos intentaron juntarlos de nuevo y sí que funcionó. Esto pasó un día como hoy, un 31 de diciembre.

Claro, no todo era perfecto. Los dos tenían sus diferencias y las discusiones no estaban de más, una vez en un punto que consideraron terminar, pero los dos supieron superar sus problemas para seguir. Él no quería perder a la persona que lo hacía reír genuinamente y que se preocupaba hasta si no había tenido suficiente descanso."

El caminito de arbustos y nieve los había llevado al quiosco, el cual también estaba hermosamente adornado. Pareciera que este año le habían puesto más empeño a la decoración, en especial este lugar. Todo lucía más bello de lo que Kori podía imaginar.

Richard la guió por las escaleras hasta llegar al centro del quisco. Ahí la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos seriamente.

"Él no la quería perder en ese entonces, ni tampoco ahorita."

"Nunca lo harás." Kori le contestó.

"Ella le brindó paz y amor a ese miserable. Le brindó eso y más al pobre idiota que está hablando de su vida en tercera persona con la esperanza que ella se sensibilice y acepte lo que le va a decir."

Kori lo miró extrañada. "Richard, ¿qué es lo que-"

"Korina Anders," Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. "Hemos cambiado, para bien, y como dije, no quiero perderte. Tú eres quien me hace mejor persona. Tú eres la persona que cambió mi mundo desde que te conocí. Hace exactamente cuatro años te traje a este mismo lugar con la esperanza que aceptaras ser mi novia, y ahora, te traigo otra propuesta."

Kori estaba boquiabierta. ¿Acaso estaba a punto de…?

Sus pensamientos se confirmaron cuando la mano derecha de su novio dejó su mano para buscar algo en su bolsillo. Esta salió con una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo. Kori soltó la otra mano de Richard y se llevó las suyas a su boca. Oh X'Hal. ¡Estaba pasando! Inmediatamente las lágrimas de felicidad se empezaron a formar cuando vio que Richard se arrodilló y abrió la cajilla, mostrando un sencillo anillo de plata con un diamante en el centro y unos cuantos más a su alrededor.

El conteo para el año nuevo podía ser escuchado a lo lejos.

" _¡50!"_

"Korina Anders, la vida ofrece muchos retos y sé que los puedo enfrentar si tú estás dispuesta a enfrentarlos conmigo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"¡Oh X'Hal!"

Gracias a X'Hal que el maquillaje que se había puesto esa noche era a prueba de agua. ¡No lo podía creer! Esto era increíble.

Pasaron unos segundos y Richard se puso nervioso. No había dado una respuesta definitiva. ¿Qué tal que si no aceptaba?

" _¡25!"_

"¿Entonces?"

Kori sonrió a más no poder y exclamó, "¡Sí! ¡Claro que acepto!"

Richard igualó la sonrisa de su ahora prometida. Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y lo deslizó sobre el dedo anular izquierdo de Kori. Admiró qué tan perfecto se veía esa pieza en su mano y lo besó para luego ponerse de pie.

 _¡13!_

"¿Quisieras esperar a que el conteo llegue a uno?" Kori le preguntó sonriente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

 _¡12!_

"No." Y la besó.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por una pequeña cámara que se encontraba en el quisco, justo como hace cuatro años… excepto que esta vez los vigilantes no estaban en el cuarto de limpieza ocultando el equipo de vigilancia.

Gritos de celebración estallaron cuando los dos se besaron. Aplausos y chiflidos eran emitidos por todos en la sala y Roy abrió una botella de champaña, bañando a Garth, a Leonid y a Heraldo. Algunos de los hombres ya estaban empezando a pensar lugares para sugerirle a Dick para su despedida de soltero.

Las Vegas. Eso no podría fallar.

" _¡10!"_

Jennifer escuchó un pequeño sollozo. "¿Wally? ¿Estás llorando?"

"Crecen tan rápido…" Le respondió, "Nunca creí que tuviera las suficientes bolas para preguntarle."

Jenni le dio un zape. "¡Wallace! Vocabulario, por favor."

Él le dio una sonrisa picarona. "Así me amas."

"Mejor cállate y bésame."

"Tus deseos son órdenes."

" _¡15!"_

En otro lado de la sala se podía ver a Victor y a Sarah bastante ocupados. Las manos de ambos iban en todas direcciones y si Rachel no se equivocaba, los dos se estaban dirigiendo desenfrenadamente al pasillo que daba a las escaleras para los cuartos…

Como sea.

Mejor allá que en público.

" _¡10!"_

"¡Rae!"

Garfield.

"Estamos juntos y todavía no te entra por la cabeza que mi nombre es Rachel."

Él sólo sonrió. "Como sea, _Rae_." Ella rodó los ojos.

"No tienes remedio."

"Quizá… Pero eso es lo que te hace reír."

Era inevitable no poner caras de sarcasmo con él. Rodar los ojos era algo que hacía muy seguido. Por lo general, estas acciones también venían acompañadas por un zape. No podía recordar un solo día en el que él no se ganara un comentario sarcástico por parte de ella. Su novio decía cada ocurrencia…

Pero le gustaba.

"Eres un idiota."

"Tú idiota."

" _¡1!"_

Rachel sonrió y él se acercó a besarla. Ella no se negó.

Y así estaban todas las parejas. Los que venían solteros se abrazaban y se deseaban lo mejor para este año, y cuando veía que los que se estaban besando terminaban, se les acercaban para repetir el proceso. Todos en esa sala se llevaban bien, eran una enorme familia.

Mientras tanto, Richard y Kori seguían ocupados. Los dos no podían separarse y continuaban con la misma dulzura que con la que habían empezado… Aunque parecía que iba en ascenso. La felicidad era irradiada por los dos a más no poder -además de la intensidad.-

Ella había encontrado a alguien que la apoyara en todas sus decisiones; el que la ayudó a acostumbrarse a este nuevo país y a explicarle las costumbres que se celebraban. Alguien que la consolara cuando se sentía diferente a los "estándares" de la nueva cultura; alguien que le demostró que nadie podría ocupar su lugar.

Él había encontrado aquella persona que lo hacía sonreír a pesar de que todo el mundo estuviera en su contra; la persona que lo hizo ver que en la vida hay más cosas que trabajar y estar estresado. Aquella persona que confió en él cuando nadie más, ni él mismo, lo hizo.

Sí era cierto, los dos eran muy diferentes, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Espero sus comentarios.

He estado leyendo mucho a Kryalla Orchid y me encanta cómo personifica un Robin más relajado. Espero haber sacado esa parte sentimental de él correctamente. Si está muy OOC, por favor díganme.

Una gran disculpa por publicar esto una semana después.

¡Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo!

 _Love always and believe in yourself._

 **\- M.A.**


End file.
